


Prelude No. 15 in D Flat Major, Op. 28

by Holy_kuroaka_team, savuyr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, SW 5.0, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr
Summary: Это была любовь с первого кадра.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 18
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Prelude No. 15 in D Flat Major, Op. 28

Это была любовь с первого кадра.

Куроо стажируется в спортивной газете уже третий месяц. Он понятия не имеет, что о нем думает редактор, но работающий с ним Бокуто говорит, что раз отправляют снимать тренировку фигуристов-одиночников, то на него определенно возлагают большие надежды. И ему, Куроо, лучше бы не облажаться.

Куроо лажает как только может: просыпает будильник, приходит голодный, в мятой одежде, с немытой головой, но свежевыбритый и с термосом кофе.

Куроо спал часа три от силы, у него завал с материалами, которые он должен сдать уже сегодня, ему отдавили ноги в транспорте, и последнее, чего он хочет в столь ранний час – быть улыбчивым и вежливым.

Но все это теряет важность, когда он видит на льду фигуры спортсменов.

Куроо подходит ближе и в этот момент по ту сторону бортика один из фигуристов заходит на аксель, пролетает над катком, приземляет настолько мягко и гармонично, что инстинкты срабатывают быстрее мыслей Тецуро: включает камеру, прицеливается и снимает.

Стреляет взглядом.

А потом еще и еще.

Потому что по ту сторону камеры от него находится совершенство.

Выше своих товарищей по тренировке, худой и гибкий. Куроо смотрит через видоискатель на высокие пролетные прыжки и просто тащится от баланса силы и искусности каждого движения.

Наваждение пропадает лишь когда фигурист оказывается на другой стороне катка и поймать его в кадре оказывается уже сложнее.

Наконец, Куроо вспоминает, что помимо этого парня стоит поснимать еще и других. Куроо снимает, каждый из них кажется хорошим, но, в сравнении с, менее яркими, менее выразительными, менее впечатляющими. Когда его господин совершенство оказывался в поле зрения фокусировки камеры, весь остальной мир перестает существовать.

Казалось, к концу тренировки Куроо мог по памяти описать каждую его черту: внимательный взгляд голубых глаз, синяки под глазами от недосыпа (тут он усмехается: ну хоть что-то у них есть общее), дорожку пота на скулах, влажную взлохмаченную челку и то, как часто он дышит ртом после прогона программы. 

В конце тренировки этот красивый парень падает с прыжка, быстро поднимается, заканчивает тренировку вращением в бильмане почти под носом у Куроо, который не может нарадоваться своему счастью, щелкая затвором снова и снова, пытаясь поймать более удачный кадр. Фигурист останавливается в каком-то полуметре, между ними бортик и камера, но у Куроо перехватывает дыхание от одного взгляда. Он мог бы что-то сказать, поблагодарить за сотрудничество, как это делает обычно, вместо этого прячет улыбку за камерой, снимает крупным планом лицо – выходит смазано, делает шаг назад, в кого-то врезается, ошарашенно осматривается... И слышит чужой смех. 

Куроо снимает, не глядя на камеру, оставаясь ошарашенным столь неожиданной близостью.

– Ты очень нравишься моей камере, – звучит невежливо, возможно даже нахально, особенно для стажера, но Куроо даже не думает об этом. Прямо сейчас он вообще не может ни о чем думать.

В ответ ему фигурист улыбается уголками губ и только это имеет значение.

А потом также резко уезжает с катка и оказывается вне зоны досягаемости, но Куроо все равно продолжает улыбаться.

Свой промах Куроо понимает лишь после выхода с катка: он понятия не имеет, как зовут этого парня.

***

Выручает, как и всегда, Бокуто, который отвечает вообще-то за хоккей, но шарит едва ли не во всех видах спорта сразу.

– Этот-то? Акааши Кейджи, народный любимец и вечный номер два на пьедесталах. А что, – заговорчески улыбается он, играя бровями, – понравился?

Куроо кривится, пытаясь спрятать смущение как только может.

– Придурок, мне фотографии подписывать надо, а я никого даже не знаю. – отмахивается Куроо и даже не врет.

Удивляется Бокуто нешуточно.

– Ты что, вообще никого не знаешь?!

– Местных звезд? Не-а. Смотрел только крупные соревнования, да и то когда время было, – шепотом с тяжелым сердцем говорит Куроо. Признаваться в подобном в редакции — само по себе страшный грех. – Но элементы хорошо различаю. Ну так что, поможешь?

Бокуто улыбается фирменной улыбкой.

– Удачи тебе, и ты это, не стесняйся позвать на кофе, коли приглянется. Фигуристы тоже люди, к тому же, – кивает на открытый ноутбук Куроо, – гибкие во всех смыслах.

Куроо смотрит на фотографию этого самого Акааши Кейджи в бильмане и усиленно не хочет понимать намека.

***

– Выпьем кофе? – предлагает Куроо и изо всех сил надеется, что это прозвучало заманчиво.

Фотографии с тренировки были достаточно хороши, чтобы Наой с пинком и напутствием отправил Куроо отмораживать зад на соревнованиях еще два дня подряд. Напутствие включало в себя задачу добыть интервью у кого-то из первой тройки и почти бесконечное количество запрещенных вопросов.

Предложения выпить кофе и “а что вы делаете сегодня вечером?” среди этих вопросов не было и, сдается Куроо, только потому что никому из редакции и Наою лично просто не может прийти в голову, что он на такое способен.

А он, как можно заметить, способен.

После стандартного интервью: как ощущения после проката, как проходит подготовка к сезону, дальнейшие планы на сезон – Куроо зовет его на кофе.

Акааши Кейджи – восемнадцать лет, рост за метр восемьдесят, каллиграфия и чайные церемонии в качестве хобби, – смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Таким, что Куроо чувствует необходимость объясниться.

– Это не часть интервью, если…

– Я не против, тут есть одна кофейня неподалеку, только вам придется меня подождать, – после чего, не дав ответить, уходит в раздевалку и возвращается через несколько минут, одетый в мешковатую одежду, скрывая лицо маской. 

Ничего кроме огромной спортивной сумки не выдает в нем фигуриста.

– Маска, потому что часто узнают на улицах? – догадывается Куроо.

– Чаще, чем хотелось бы, – отзывается Акааши и трогается с места, не дожидаясь Куроо.

Кофейня в двух шагах от катка, спрятана за торговым центром, и даже сейчас в ней немноголюдно. Куроо понимает, чем она приглянулась Акааши.

Вместо кофе Акааши заказывает генмайча и уже тянется к своему кошельку, как встревает Куроо.

– Двойной эспрессо со льдом, – после чего с оскалом смотрит на Акааши. – Раз позвал я, мне и платить.

– Как вам будет угодно, Куроо-сан, – будто бы равнодушно отзывается Акааши, забирает свой чай и садится за самый дальний столик у окна.

– Почему ты согласился? – игнорируя всякие приличия, “тыкает” Куроо, садясь рядом.

– А почему нет? Или вы считаете себя плохим собеседником, Куроо-сан? – спокойно уточняет Акааши, усиленно дуя на чай.

– Нет, но все равно удивлен, – и выпивает свой двойной эспрессо залпом, сразу запивая его водой.

– Вы можете подумать, что вокруг спортсменов полно назойливых людей, но в действительности большую часть времени я провожу на тренировках или в одиночестве. Компания не помешает даже мне, – честно признается Акааши. – Спрашивайте что хотите, но предупреждаю: еще одно “как впечатления после проката” и я отдавлю вам ноги без малейших сожалений.

– В таком случае остается спросить про впечатления от прокатов соперников и, ой, больно, я же пошутил!

Прилетает нехило и Тецуро буквально чувствует, сколько силы в этих тщедушных на вид ногах и, ох, он больше не позволит себе так обманываться.

Но и это не важно, потому что Акааши смеется кажется впервые за все это время.

Они обмениваются контактами, Куроо обещает показать что-нибудь из фотографий, они говорят про фестивали и любимые сериалы.

– Значит, я не так уж и плох?

– Смотря для чего, – расплывчато отзывается Акааши, отвлекаясь от экрана телефона.

– Ну, например, чтобы поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? – широко улыбается Куроо, но чувствует, что зря он это сейчас сказал, слишком расслабившись.

– Тренирую вращения и полирую коньки, фигуристы же иначе вечера не проводят, не правда ли? – фыркает Акааши, пока не понимает истинный смысл слов. – Куроо-сан, вы это сейчас серьезно?

Куроо серьезно, Куроо не нужно посылать дважды.

– Не важно, забудь. Спасибо за компанию! – зубоскалит он и даже не стесняется перед собой за этот позорный побег.

Сообщение “Куроо-сан, не хотите ли объясниться?” от Акааши старательно игнорирует, отдавая редактору для выпуска интервью с ним же.

***

На этот раз они меняются местами.

– Я так проебался, чувак, – вздыхает Куроо. 

Обычно страдания по объектам любви и провальным попыткам их завоевать относятся к основному виду деятельности Бокуто, особенно в присутствии редакторов, особенно при нежелании делать какие-либо правки в идеальный, как он считает, текст.  
Однако жизнь вносит свои коррективы: у “старших” совещание и встреча со спонсорами, которая имеет все шансы превратиться в попойку, поэтому оставленный за старшего Бокуто сидит в компании Куроо и как бы Конохи, который ушел куда-то не то смотреть очередной чемпионат, не то отсыпаться, о чем знать, разумеется, никто не должен. Бокуто, как полагается крутым боссам, коим он себя считает, заказывает пиццу, слушает страдания Куроо и говорит, мол, да не переживай ты, зашибись все будет.

В точности, как обычно это делал сам Куроо.

Проблема в том, что в этот раз проебался именно Куроо.

Проебался Куроо, положа руку на сердце, аж дважды: когда расслабился в непринужденной обстановке кофейни за разговорами о сериалах и котах настолько, что позвал парня – любимца публики и национальное достояние фигурного катания – на свидание, а потом еще раз, когда упомянутый парень, любимец публики и народное достояние, дал ему шанс объясниться, обернуть все в шутку, чего Куроо, конечно, не сделал, признавшись сходу во всех чувствах подряд: и высоких, и низких.

Акааши не оценил его порывы, ответив лаконичным “не пишите мне больше, пожалуйста”.

Не забанил, конечно, но легче от этого Куроо не становится.

– Все у тебя будет, ты только продемонстрируй свою любовь! – Бокуто протягивает страдающему Куроо последний кусок пиццы, что в известном смысле огромная щедрость с его стороны.

Куроо кривится.

– Зная тебя, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сейчас не о дикпиках, меня не только забанят, но еще и с работы попрут за такое.

Бокуто соображает пару секунд, после чего заливается смехом.

– Не самый плохой вариант заинтересовать вторую сторону, но с работы за такое правда попрут. К тому же, – заговорчески улыбается Бокуто, двигая бровями, – слать их стоит в качестве ответной любезности.

Да хранят небеса и всевозможные боги мироздания Бокуто Котаро – человека, который не слишком обеспокоен вопросами этики или кем является объект воздыхания его коллеги, во всех смыслах.

– Однако, – продолжает Бокуто, – ты меня, конечно, прости, но журналист из тебя так себе.

Куроо, у которого, конечно, основной профиль обучения – фотография, но курс медиакоммуникаций он проходил не просто так, решает, что на данный момент страдает достаточно, чтобы пропустить эту ремарку мимо ушей.

– Ты у нас скорее фотограф, творец, – говорит Бокуто. – Так что делай, что там полагается творцам.

– Это что же? – недоверчиво уточняет Тецуро.

– А понятия не имею, я ту лекцию почти от и до проспал. Но ты это, все равно показывай свою любовь!

Куроо смотрит на Бокуто, как на дурака, потом на монитор, где скрыта за несколькими окнами браузера та самая съемка, разобранная достаточно хорошо для стажера, который должен в тот же день отобрать лучшие фотографии для публикации, но которую еще не просмотрел от и до, как это полагается уже парню чуть за двадцать, запавшему на модель.

Куроо понимает, что дурак в этой редакции, возможно, только он.

За использование печатной техники не по служебным нуждам, его никто по головке не погладит, но пока в редакции только Бокуто, можно и рискнуть. Куроо часа два сидит за монитором, пересматривая фотографии одну за другой, особенно начало и конец съемки. Там, где было больше всего жестов, движений и взглядов прямо в камеру, где Куроо в полной мере смог увидеть все то в Акааши, что вызывает в нем столько ярких эмоций.

Бокуто видит фотографии лишь краем глаза и, за что Куроо ему особенно благодарен, не говорит ни слова и больше к нему не лезет.

Куроо страшно.

Ему не было страшно разбирать фотографии, одну за другой.

Ему не было страшно пользоваться офисной техникой.

А вот проехать час на транспорте до катка, где тренируется акааши и отдать ему эти сами фотографии – страшно.

За те несколько дней, что Куроо успел настрадаться всей своей безграничной душой, Акааши начал представляться ему изящным божеством, чистым и непогрешимым. Таким, которого как-то совсем уж неловко окунать в грязь собственных похотей и страстей.

Куроо очень хочется передумать и сбежать, но он на месте и сбежать получается лишь в кофейню на углу улицы, из которой он выходит с терсовом кофе. От кофейни до катка идти всего ничего, и Куроо уже почти решается, как слышит в подворотне кофейни гул металла и громкое: “Блять, как же я заебался, пошли вы все нахуй”, – выкрикнутое на одном дыхании.

Куроо останавливается, голос уж слишком знаком.

Акааши Кейджи – народный любимец, национальное достояние, герой сладких грез и плотских страстей Куроо – зло пинает мусорные баки ногами и несчастной спортивной сумкой, с каждым грязным словом убивая образ и непогрешимого, и божества.

Куроо чувствует себя влюбленным идиотом как никогда раньше.

– Отвратный денек, да? – хмыкает Куроо, словно это не его сердце бьется, как после спринта, и стыдливо прячет конверт с фотографиями за спиной.

Стоящий от него в нескольких метрах Акааши вздрагивает, но поворачивается к Куроо. Все, от позы и жестов до плотно сжатых губ, говорят об Акааши всего одну вещь: он даже не будет делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и пошли все в жопу.

– Совершенно, – подтверждает Акааши. – А вы хотите его спасти или испортить окончательно… Куроо-сан, если не ошибаюсь?

– У меня тут неподалеку кое-какие дела, – внаглую лжет Куроо, не моргнув и глазом. – Но если у тебя такой отвратительный день, могу предложить чашку чая и задушевный разговор и…

– Я согласен, – легко и немыслимо спокойно выдает Акааши. Так, словно это не он только что избивал мусорный бак.

– Правда? 

– Вам придется очень постараться, чтобы сделать этот день хуже, поверьте мне, – Акааши небрежно отряхивает сумку и подходит к Куроо.

Они идут в кофейню, из которой Куроо вышел всего пару минут назад, берут напитки – Куроо не сомневается, что совсем скоро пожалеет о выпитом в таком количестве кофе, но это будет позже, – садятся за тот же столик у окна, и Куроо кладет перед Акааши конверт с фотографиями, не оставляя себе путей к отступлению.

– Что это? 

– Фотографии, о которых я говорил в нашу прошлую встречу. Только твои, – поясняет Куроо будто бы небрежно и сжимает стакан с кофе крепче, лишь бы занять чем-то руки.

Акааши перебирает каждую из фотографий так невыносимо долго и так аккуратно, что Куроо так и тянет выйти на улицу и выкурить пару сигарет, нервно шагая из стороны в сторону.

Куроо страшно, нервно и очень любопытно от того, что скажет ему на это Акааши, поэтому когда тот откладывает фотографии, Куроо словно один сплошной нерв.

– В них столько… – начинает Акааши, но замолкает и с долей сомнения смотрит на Куроо. – Если хотите, можете пригласить меня на свидание еще раз.

Акаши прячет смущенную улыбку в чашке, а Куроо кажется впервые за все это время может дышать без мнимого кома в горле.

***

Проходят два месяца, и за это время жизнь Куроо меняется до неузнаваемости: он полноправный сотрудник в журнале наравне с Бокуто, он зашивается с учебой и попыткой совместить ее с работой, но даже это не мешает ему быть не неприличия счастливым. Потому что у него есть Акааши.

Ради Акааши он всеми правдами и неправдами добивается постоянной аккредитации, чтобы иметь возможность снимать каждое соревнование, где будет Акааши, да и где его не будет тоже.

Из-за Акааши он почти все время ест диетическую пищу, на автомате считает калории и бегает по утрам. Хотя Акааши говорит, что все это не обязательно, и он может есть что угодно. Куроо чувствует себя сильнее и крепче, а возможность дойти от кухни до спальни, не отпуская Акааши, пока он обвивает бедрами его талию и что-то шепчет на ухо, весьма приятный бонус.

Из-за Акааши он спит в транспорте, вечно опаздывая: от квартиры Акааши до университета и редакции ехать через весь город, а у них обоих такой забитый график, что Куроо хватается за любую возможность перекинуться парой слов и урвать поцелуй, даже если после этого Акааши будет сопеть под боком, а сам Тецуро будет еще часа два доделывать работы, дедлайн по которым был еще вчера.

Да что уж там: из-за Акааши приходится одеваться как можно более неприметно и не мелькать вместе в людных местах – его фан-клуб хоть куда, о нескольких фанатах (хотя по мнению Куроо, они скорее фанатики) со сталкерскими замашками он был наслышан и даже несколько раз видел их. 

По этой же причине они никогда не будут жить вместе или, как говорит Акааши, не раньше окончания его спортивной карьеры.

А еще, Куроо никогда не говорит этого вслух, но ценит не меньше, чем подаренный ключ от квартиры и ласковое “Тецуро” по утрам – Акааши не возражает и никого ничего не говорит Куроо по поводу фотографий, ни когда он останавливается и что-то снимает, ни когда он просит остановиться уже Акааши – посреди улицы, во время разминки, за едой, в процессе раздевания, за готовкой, из-за чего суп убегает и даже во время секса. 

У Куроо есть снимки Кейджи во время оргазма и он много на что готов поставить, что выражение лица при победном прокате у него будет в точности такое же, но чтобы проверить, Акааши нужно хоть раз победить.

Куроо меняет пароли на всех аккаунтах, использует двухэтапную аутентификацию, хранит все фото на физических носителях со сложным паролем и выполняет еще немало правил по информационной безопасности, благодаря которым Акааши позволяет себя снимать.

Потому что любишь человека, люби и десять тысяч правил и условий, благодаря которым он чувствует себя в комфорте и безопасности.

Потому что Куроо очень, очень, ну очень любит Акааши. 

И Акааши, хоть и не говорит, но, кажется, тоже любит Куроо. Когда засыпает под конспекты лекций Куроо, когда встает раньше и между пробежкой и душем успевает делом сварить для него кофе, когда начинает готовить еду с собой на двоих и на “это что, бэнто для меня?” молчит. Когда делает сладкое карри, хотя обожает острое. Когда шлет смс “Купи молока” или “у меня есть купон на мороженое, хочешь?”. Когда просит – опять же конспирации ради – назвать в телефоне “господин Генмайча”. Когда в перерывах между тренировками шлет Куроо видео с котами.

Когда долго решается обращаться к Куроо на “ты” и еще дольше решается называть по имени, а потом несколько дней называет только по имени, наслаждаясь самим произношением.

Когда рассказывает о всех тех вещах, которые его действительно беспокоят и Куроо начинает казаться, что его знания о беспощадном мире фигурного катания – лишь верхушка айсберга.

Когда дает ему ключ от своей квартиры и говорит: “Приходи когда хочешь, я буду счастлив возвращаться в дом, где есть ты”.

И Бокуто, конечно же, был прав, когда намекал, что фигуристы ну очень гибкие. Бокуто, правда, в своих намеках не учитывал тот факт, что с ноющими мышцами и недосыпом тренироваться сложнее, а тренировок у Акааши не бывает лишь по выходным, что волей-неволей вносило куда больше разнообразия в их имтимную жизнь.

Не говоря о том, что иногда они устают настолько, что засыпают быстрее, чем успевают раздеть друг друга.

Их жизнь, несмотря на сложности, некоторые неурядицы и неумолимо утекающие дни до национального чемпионата по фигурному катанию, казалась сказкой для Куроо.

А потом Акааши падает на тренировке.

***

Акааши падает с травмой, но не от усталости, а скорее от нервов – так думает Куроо. Сам Акааши объясняет иначе: был рассеян, проводя разминку, а затем на льду начинает столько прыгать-прыгать-прыгать, что упускает тот самый момент, когда при заходе на прыжок чувствует боль в лодыжке, из-за этого неправильно отталкивается, а после не может правильно приземлить прыжок из-за боли. И падает. 

В самом падении ничего страшного нет: падает Акааши эталонно, прямо как по учебнику – легкий ушиб мягких тканей и минимальная вероятность травм, не более. Но подняться сам почему-то не может.

Это не перелом, что хорошо, но до соревнований всего месяц, а это плохо. Месяц, который Акааши рассчитывал от и до посвятить скольжению, связкам между прыжками, стабилизации сальхова и тройному, чтоб его, акселю, который очень нужен в количестве аж двух штук в произвольной, и который пока не выходит стабильно два раза подряд. И вот это уже совершенно ужасно.

Это всего лишь сильное растяжение икроножной мышцы и тендинит какого-то сухожилия, названного в честь чувака из древнегреческой мифологии, и Куроо, само собой, даже погуглив, не до конца понимает, плохо ли это и насколько. Куроо лишь видит, как Акааши большую часть времени сжимает губы или кривится, вместо огромных футболок и шорт даже дома носит теперь мешковатые штаны и носки, скрывающие тейпинг.

Акааши большую часть молчит, а если и не молчит, то не жалуется.

Куроо не представляет, откуда у него столько сил.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Акааши и Куроо совершенно, ну ни капли ему не верит.

Куроо очень хочет сказать что-нибудь утешающее, но знает, что не поможет: Акааши еще в самом начале дал понять, что не потерпит к себе жалости.

Акааши не заслуживает жалости, но здесь и сейчас, на собственной кухне, выглядит таким потерянным, что Куроо делает то, что может – то, что ему еще позволено.

– Иди ко мне, – тихо зовет он, раскрывая руки для объятий. Акааши, игнорируя хромоту, идет к нему, надеясь спрятать в Куроо всего себя.

– Не отпускай меня, ладно? – тихо просит Акааши, не обращая внимания на боль.

– Не отпущу.

И Куроо не отпускает, но это все равно ни капли не помогает: Акааши начинает избегать его всеми способами.

Куроо почти сразу понимает, что это и есть те пресловутые пять стадий принятия горя, которые Акааши совмещает с подготовкой к национальному чемпионату как может, а может он, прямо говоря, плохо.

В первые дни Акааши просыпается раньше обычного, массирует ноги, накладывает повязку на правую, пьет обезболивающие, которые прячет от Куроо – будто гордость не позволяет признаться в такой раздражительной и такой глупой слабости собственного тела – и идет на пробежку, как ни в чем не бывало; проводит на льду ещё больше времени и возвращается домой, когда Куроо уже давно спит. Куроо в такие моменты просыпается от звона ключей, замирает, притворяется спящим, лежит с закрытыми глазами, мерно дышит и ждет, когда наконец придет Акааши и ляжет рядом. Акааши тихо шагает по мягкому ковру при свете ночника-совы, залезает под одеяло к Куроо в одних трусах, целует в щеку или в шею, куда дотянется, а потом крепко прижимается и засыпает. Куроо чувствует ментоловую отдушку ополаскивателя для рта, аромат шоколадного шампуня и кокосового лосьона для тела, чувствует, как на его пижаме с котами образуется влажное пятно – Кейджи опять не стал сушить голову феном, боясь разбудить его.

В такие моменты Куроо очень сильно хочет показать, что он не спит и просто обнять в ответ, но боиться потерять и это.

А потом лодыжка начинает сильно отекать, и Куроо понимает, что у него-то характер просто сахар. Потому что теперь утро начинается не с кофе, утро начинается с Акааши, который не может спать из-за боли, и теперь по ночам или вертится, или сидит на кухне с книгой и чашкой чая, игнорируя каждую реплику или огрызаясь в ответ – Куроо даже не знает, какой из вариантов хуже – а недостаток сна в этом случае ни капли не скрашивает его состояние.

Куроо старается помогать как может: окружает заботой, выполняет бытовые дела, приносит все необходимое, чтобы Акааши не приходилось лишний раз нагружать травмированную ногу. Говорит “пожалуйста” и “я тебя люблю”. Старается быть рядом.  
Акааши в таких случаях молчит, а Куроо обнимает его и говорит раз, второй, третий, десятый, что не испытывает к нему жалости, что любит его. 

В один из дней Акааши все же отвечает. Смотрит холодно, а потом говорит раздраженно, будто Куроо назойливая муха в жаркий день, мол, вытирать сопли всяким неудачникам ты тоже любишь? И в этом не было ничего такого, но Куроо все равно сникает: понимает, что бессилен и что бы он не сделал, этого будет недостаточно. И Акааши это тоже понимает, потому и бьет по-больному. 

Акааши не извиняется, а Куроо не ждет извинений.

Куроо молча моет посуду после ужина, забирает ноутбук и уезжает к себе.

– Прости, что ничего не могу сделать с тем, что тебе больно, – говорит он на прощание перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

На следующий день Куроо до последнего сидит в редакции, выполняя сначала все дела, а потом вовсе без дела, пока Бокуто не выгоняет его домой пинками. Дома приходится основательно прибраться – у Акааши он оставался в последнее время чаще, чем у себя – и делать всевозможные проекты по учебе, потому что если он собирается поехать на чемпионат смотреть, как катается Акааши – а он собирается – то стоит повременить со страданиями о своем разбитом сердце и вздохами, мол, это конец – подобное все еще прерогатива Бокуто.

Так проходит день, а затем еще и еще.

А потом в квартире Куроо раздается звонок. Когда Куроо, до этого момента напевающий какую-то мелодию, подходит к дверям и смотрит в глазок, все внутри замирает. Он бросается открывать, потому что Акааши, его Акааши, стоит дрожащий, растрепанный и очень, очень несчастный. У Куроо нет сил видеть его таким.

Стоит ему распахнуть дверь, как Акааши тянет его к себе, тянется сам, хватается, как утопающий за соломинку, жадно целует.

Куроо чувствует мимолетное облегчение – потому что кто бы знал, как он соскучился за эти дни и как ему было плохо – которое так же быстро сменяется удивлением, а потом – разочарованием. Акааши пьян, он понимает это почти сразу.

Отстранить от себя Акааши стоит сил, душевных даже больше, чем физических, но еще больше сил и храбрости нужно, чтобы посмотреть в глаза с поволокой, лопнувшими капиллярами и синяками от недосыпа.

Акааши тянется к нему снова, обнимает за шею правой рукой и замысловато ласкает пах левой, целует в шею, шепчет на ухо о том, как он соскучился. Куроо позволяет себе забыться на один единственный миг перед тем, как сделать шаг назад, отстраняясь от Акааши.

Потому что, к своему сожалению, он отлично понимает, что с ним: травма не заживает, боль не проходит, терять больше нечего, поэтому восемнадцатилетний Акааши напился, а затем видимо решил, что ноющая задница погоды на завтрашней тренировке не сделает – и приехал к Куроо.

И Куроо, возможно, подобное должно бы льстить, но нет. 

Куроо согласен быть много кем: жилеткой для плача, грушей для битья, заботливой наседкой, чтобы холить и опекать. Быть инструментом для причинения вреда близким людям Куроо совершенно точно не хочет.  
Поэтому он достает с полки шапку, шарф, укутывает Акааши так, чтобы под шарфом не было видно лица, надевает шапку на мокрые от растаявшего снега волосы и, наконец, говорит:

– Хочешь, я вызову такси? Или мне тебя проводить?

Взгляд Акааши из заинтересованного становится злым.

– Да пошел ты, – тихо хрипит он, но Куроо все равно его слышит.

Коноха в редакции на следующий день говорит, что у Куроо намечается прогресс: казалось, у него уже не может быть более несчастного вида, но он превосходит себя и в этом. Куроо очень хочет его послать, но вместо этого только рассеянно улыбается в ответ. 

“Как добрался домой?” – остается без ответа, “Ок, не буду тебя отвлекать, увидимся на соревнованиях” – остается вообще непрочитанным.

В один из дней Куроо думает, что, возможно, его теперь не существует для Акааши .

***

В день короткой программы Куроо приходит на каток раньше простых зрителей, чтобы присутствовать на тренировках и уже к этому моменту чувствует себя трупом, которому предстоит оживать еще два дня подряд, спасибо произвольным программам, церемонии награждения и показательным.

Единственная вещь, которая радует – чемпионат проходит в Токио и ехать никуда не надо. Потому что за что он ненавидит свою работу, так это за соревнования, ради которые проходят в других префектурах.

У Акааши предпоследний номер выступления и Куроо понятия не имеет, насколько сильно это изводит Акааши, потому что сам уже на пределе. Где-то на периферии он слышит громкие обсуждения Бокуто и Конохи, поэтому засовывает свои нервы, беспокойство за Акааши, недосып и много чего еще куда подальше и делает то, что должен: свою работу.

За что Куроо любит свою работу, так это за возможность после отснятых чужих прокатов стоять у самого льда, наблюдая за разминкой Акааши и его товарищей в группе. Просто быть рядом. Не важно, что Акааши продолжает его игнорировать, он прошел весь свой путь не для того, чтобы на главном чемпионате страны теперь слать воздушные поцелуи Куроо, хотя он был бы не против.

В своем костюме Акааши так хорош, что Куроо не может налюбоваться: сшитые в точности по фигуре черные штаны и черный верх, расшитый серебром, с пышными рукавами из какой-то тонкой ткани. В других условиях Куроо сказал бы, что он в черном слишком бледный, труп-трупом, но для программы это дает нужный эффект. К тому же Акааши старается: Куроо вблизи видит его мельком, но все равно отмечает, умело замаскированные синяки от недосыпа – если не знаешь, можно и не заметить.

Разминка заканчивается и четыре проката выступающих до Акааши кажутся вечностью, поэтому когда объявляют оценки выступающего перед ним фигуриста, Куроо позволяет себе выдохнуть и мысленно повторить в сотый раз: “Девяносто два и восемь, девяносто два и восемь, такова максимальная сумма баллов за короткую программу”.

Только бы смог набрать больше, только бы смог!

Акааши в последний раз переговаривается с тренером и получает шквал аплодисментов, когда выезжает на лед, приветствуя зрителей, останавливаясь в самом центре катка.

Обнимает себя за плечи, прячется в собственных руках, словно готов сжаться до одного единственного атома.

Куроо смотрит на Акааши через видоискатель, готовый запечатлеть каждый момент триумфа и падения. Куроо будет рядом, он обещал.

А потом включают музыку и в голове не остается ни единой мысли.

“Кармину Бурану” Куроо узнает еще с первых нот – Акааши слушал музыку из своих программ день и ночь, вдруг прекращая мыть тарелку или отставляя чашку подальше на стол, чтобы отработать одну из связок. 

Никто не сможет сделать эти движения лучше Акааши, который тысячи раз отрабатывал их. Никто не сможет сделать кадры лучше Куроо, который видел их эти тысячи раз.

Акааши поднимает руки, пронзительно глядя на потолок, будто там голубое небо, которое расскажет все загадки мироздания – щелчок затвора – и сразу же отталкивается с места, делает ряд твизлов, затем несколько размашистых шагов, подсечка, Акааши прыгает тройной аксель – Куроо замирает, забывая выдохнуть, – приземляет его на две ноги, покачнувшись, но не упав.

Зал замирает, чтобы оглушительно захлопать секундой позже. Акааши, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает, пока Куроо позволяет себе материться под нос – степ-аут сразу же дает понижение в техничке. На связке между прыжками Куроо затыкается: если он записывает его в проигравшие из-за одной ошибки и думает, что тот не будет бороться, то Акааши первый же ему врежет. Да что там, Куроо сам же себе и врежет за такую офигительную веру в Акааши.

Акааши в этот самый момент проносится беговым шагом мимо него – Куроо едва успевает сфокусироваться на нем и снять – прыгает четверной тулуп, мягко приземляя прыжок на согнутое колено, цепляет к нему еще один, но тройной с поднятыми руками, в точности попадая в музыкальные акценты хора.

Куроо не слышит ни музыки, ни собственных мыслей из-за аплодисментов.  
Следом, как по нотам, идет дорожка шагов с крюками, твизалами, прыжком в ласточку, вращениями волчком, а затем череда подсечек и, о, Куроо узнает эту дугу.

Чистый четверной сальхов Куроо видит опять через видоискатель, уже по привычке задерживая дыхание.

После выполнения трех обязательных прыжков Куроо ощутимо расслабляется и чувствует, что не он один: Акааши едва заметно улыбается, начиная вращения с либелы в сторону, прыгает опять ласточку, меняя ногу, и заканчивает уже бильманом.  
Аплодисменты не прекращаются, и у Куроо начинает болеть от этого голова, но пока выступает Акааши, это не важно. 

А вот после надо не забыть выпить обезболивающее, сегодня ему еще снимать выступление дам, пар и танцоров, да не забыть бы попросить Коноху, Бокуто, или кто там еще, принести еды. Куроо, может и молод, но даже он слишком стар для энергетиков и таблеток на голодный желудок!

И вот она, финальная дорожка шагов, для которой Акааши приберег все самое-самое, только смотри и снимай: спираль, Ина Бауэр, твизлы и петли, крюки и выкрюки – и руки, о эти прекрасные руки, каждый взмах, каждое движение которых дополняет шаги и вращения – после чего в последний момент из движения опускается на колени, откидываясь назад и замирает с раскрытыми руками аккурат с окончанием музыки.

Зал ревет, забрасывая лед плюшевыми онигири, пока Куроо пытается прийти в себя, не в силах посмотреть на него напрямую – это и есть то, что ты так не мог выразить словами, но так хотел показать? – пока Акааши, раскрасневшийся и взлохмаченный, благодарит публику, забирает с собой плюшевую игрушку и, пытаясь отдышаться, направляется к тренеру в кисс-энд-край. 

– Слушай, – Куроо вздрагивает, когда под боком непонятно откуда появляется Бокуто, который вообще-то ведет текстовую трансляцию и до технических перерывов не должен отвлекаться и отвлекать фотографов. – А вот это сейчас вообще о чем было?

– Это… – со снисходительными нотками и как-то уж слишком нагло начинает стоящий рядом мужчина лет сорока, аккуратный, свежевыбритый и прилично одетый, как пить дать трудится в какой-нибудь крупной газетенке.

– Это колесо Фортуны, друг мой, – перебивает коллегу Куроо, скалится и ему ни капли не стыдно. – Про то, что есть некоторое дерьмо, от которого мы не сможем отвертеться, как бы не хотели. Ну, знаешь, удачи и провалы, жизнь и смерть, а конкретно здесь – смерть и возрождение. То, ради чего стоит хоть что-то делать.

– То есть, как всегда? – догадывается Бокуто. – А я думал, что-то сюжетно оригинальное, эту музыку на прокатах я толком не слышал.

– Ну, сюжет, может, и не оригинален, а хореография весьма... – не давая открыть и рта второму фотографу, отвечает Куроо. – Ты эти руки видел, во вращениях и дорожках? как по мне, балетности тут больше, чем в тысячном лебедином озере, хотя это и нетипично для одиночников.

От “балетности” их в этом сезоне тошнит еще с отборочных этапов, и скорое начало прокатов у женщин уже было ознаменовано недавним сообщением Конохи в чате: “сколько лебедей и Кармен будет за эти два дня, столько бутылок сакэ мы выпьем после”. Куроо боится, что такими темпами они могут уйти в запой всей редакцией.

Куроо говорит что-то еще, просто чтобы не молчать, выступление Акааши оказалось более впечатляющим, чем когда-либо еще, когда объявляют оценки.

Девяносто шесть и четыре балла получает он за свое выступление и в этот момент Куроо готов расцеловать всех: и самого Акааши, и тех.бригаду, и каждого судью.

Куроо изо всех сил надеется, что больший балл не наберет никто.

А потом на лед выходит Сакуса, вечный номер один, и набирает воистину блядские девяносто шесть и пять.

Десять сотых балла, которые – Куроо даже со своего места видит – наверняка заставили Акааши думать, что все напрасно, раз и этого оказалось недостаточно.

Иногда Куроо ненавидит этот спорт особенно сильно.

***

Весь остальной день проходит крайне сумбурно, и к вечеру Куроо может вспомнить только шутки Бокуто, едкие реплики Конохи в чате, бесконечную череду цветастых нарядов и “Куроо, блядь, когда будут фото, все ждут только тебя”.

Куроо ставит заряжаться всю технику, заводит десять будильников, посылает весь мир куда подальше, ложится спать и ночью ему даже ничего не снится.

По утру он впопыхах собирается, покупает себе завтрак в первой попавшейся кофейне, приезжает аккурат к началу тренировки, но в этот раз почти ничем не выдает своего присутствия: хипстерская шапка прячет грязную лохматую голову, весь в черном – единственной одежде, которая не выглядит измятой. 

Куроо молчит все утро, отмахиваясь от Бокуто, который не может сидеть на одном месте, долго курит, в итоге почти опаздывает на тренировку группы Акааши.

На Акааши, ставшего за эту ночь будто тенью самого себя, Куроо страшно смотреть.

Но все равно смотрит. 

Выступать под Шопена Акааши все-таки любит больше.

Кармину Бурану, насколько знает Куроо, Акааши тоже любит – для программ всегда берут такую музыку, которую сможешь слушать на повторе миллионы раз, которую не возненавидишь за межсезонье и соревновательный сезон. Но, это Тецуро знает исключительно по тихим откровениям Акааши перед сном, на выборе настаивал Ямиджи-сенсей. Говорил, надо показать публике, что Акааши ничем не уступает в страстном эмоциональном катании.

Сам же Акааши не хочет никому ничего доказывать, он хочет показать, что катание не обязательно должно быть на разрыв, что легкость и пластичность тоже может тронуть сердца зрителей.

Поэтому Шопен, поэтому еще больше тренировок для повышения выносливости и еще больше хореографии для легкости движений, чтобы никто даже не думал о том, каких усилий ему стоят эти два каскада за такой малый промежуток времени.

Поэтому ставила программу Широфуку, только-только завершившая карьеру фигуристки, совсем новенькая в рядах хореографов, а потому такая же бесстрашная, как и он сам.

Акааши падает, снова и снова, а потом поднимается, заходит на прыжок и снова падает. А Куроо смотрит и смотрит, не позволяет себе отвернуться или отвести взгляд. Потому что у всех бывают неудачи и плохие дни.

Потому что он все еще должен верить в него едва ли не больше, чем он сам.

С самого начала произвольной программы у одиночников Куроо спокоен, как пульс покойника. Даже когда заканчивают выступления фигуристы из предыдущих разминок и остается одна, последняя. Даже когда Акааши вместе с остальными фигуристами выходит размяться.

Все – нормальное сердцебиение, внутреннее спокойствие, умеет разграничивать работу и личное – идет коту под хвост, когда он выходит на лёд. 

Акааши встречают громом оваций, которые стихают, стоит ему лишь приложить указательный палец к губам и плавно опустить ладонь вниз.

Вот он, весь в темно-синем, стоит, протянув руки. С первой ноты он ловит ладонями невидимый дождь и начинает движение.

У Шопена есть куда более подходящие композиции, та же “Баллада №1”, но Акааши, тогда еще только-только начинающий кататься на коньках, помнит темные летние вечера, когда стоишь на крыльце, вытянув руки и не видишь дождь, но чувствуешь его. Это одно из редких детских воспоминаний, которыми Кейджи дорожит особенно сильно – не так уж много их остается, если все детство проводишь на катке.

Дорожка с твизлами, плавная дуга, а затем петля и четверной сальхов, ойлер, тройной тулуп с такой легкостью, будто сам Кейджи не тяжелее капли дождя.

Этот каскад он выполняет с такой легкостью, потому что родители потратили очень много времени и денег, чтобы он мог бесконечно много тренироваться, иметь постановки для соревнований, коньки и костюмы. Обратная сторона была менее прекрасной – разваливающийся брак, который может пошатнуть репутацию, поэтому почему бы не превратить хоть сколько-то любимого сына в проект, а заодно использовать отговорку, что ради его блага ты возвращаешься домой все эти годы за полночь, иногда не возвращаешься вовсе. А когда сын, спрятав руки за спиной, предложит поискать недорогое жилье поближе к катку, опустит глаза и добавит: “Чтобы вам не мешать”, одобришь и даже поможешь с арендой и переездом.

И Акааши, который давным давно все понимает, до сих пор не может отделаться от детской обиды на лед – за то, что он забрал у него семью.

Куроо знает, не может не знать – каждое слово Акааши он впитывал жадно, слушал внимательно, кажется, даже сейчас он может в точности повторить всю эту историю вслух.

Вот дорожка шагов с вращениями и взмахами руками – память о первых выигранных соревнованиях и порванных шнурках через день после.

Вот вращение в заклоне превращается в либелу, смена ноги через ласточку и волчок.

Не пей воду из бутылки, если она пропадала из твоего поля зрения, не оставляй свои вещи без присмотра, проверяй коньки перед тем как надеть. Все мы люди, но именно поэтому ты уже не удивляешься рассказать о битом стекле, иголках и камнях.

Вот ряд подсечек, чтобы хоть немного набрать скорость и вот он, четверной тулуп, тройной флип, двойной флип.

Не падай, не падай, не падай.

Вот всего несколько твизлов, подсечка, тройной аксель и тройной тулуп.

Не падает, но приземляет последний тулуп почти в степ-аут, вдыхает больше воздуха и начинает дорожку шагов.

Сколько времени у него ушло на пять таких прыжков со связкой, секунд десять? Воистину бесстрашие: только Широфуку может такое поставить, и только Акааши может решиться исполнить.

Однажды он упал на отборочных соревнованиях и проиграл, хотя мог и победить. У него, как это слишком часто случается, после бесконечных тренировок не ноги, а сплошь кровавые мозоли. И лишь маленький кусочек силикона, который он прикладывал на мозоль, помогал снизить боль при прыжках. Маленький кусочек силикона, который как-то смогли у него украсть. Его он, конечно, потом нашел, за мусоркой, но какое это уже имело значение, если на нем висела только серебряная медаль?

Вот ритм становится быстрее, и вместе с этим Куроо не может избавиться от кома в горле.

Вот еще они тройной аксель, крюк, выкрюк, твизл и четверной тулуп, затем подсечки и тройной риттбергер.

Потому что юниор Акааши Кейджи учится на своих ошибках и больше не намерен никому проигрывать. Другой вопрос – как объяснить это телу, когда рост стремительно увеличивается, техника сыпется, и тебя штормит на прыжках, которые ты с легкостью выполнял еще вчера?

Вот вращение стоя, которое быстротечно сменяется вращением в бильмане.

Больше, чем вечное второе место Акааши ненавидит в своей карьере тот факт, что он смог отобраться на Олимпиаду, но пропустил из-за травмы. 

Вот сложная дорожка шагов, падение на колено, оборот вокруг своей оси и отталкивание от льда обеими руками, подсечка и последний тройной лутц, который выбивает у Куроо весь воздух из легких, но только теперь он чувствует, что может хоть немного расслабиться.

“У меня из четвертных только тулуп и сальхов, особым техническим разнообразием похвастаться не могу. Все, что у меня есть – это выносливость и упорство”, – так ответит Акааши в самый первый раз, когда они были еще совсем чужими друг другу.

“В олимпийский сезон было нелегко. Я не был на льду из-за травмы почти два месяца, поступил в университет, сначала ради катка на его территории, потом правда подумал, что вот, брошу лёд, будет у меня хоть какое-то занятие в жизни. Я ведь кроме катания ничего больше и не умею, знаешь. Уже думал закончить карьеру, но понял, что нигде больше не смогу. Как можно не любить и не хотеть этим заниматься, если отдал, посвятил этому всю свою жизнь?” – скажет он позже.

“Мои попытки выучить четверной флип в разгар сезона, да еще и перед национальными, оказались не лучшей идеей, знаю”, – прошепчет он, прижавшись Куроо, а он, как назло, это даже услышит.

И вот оно, последнее вращение, самое важное, потому что Куроо из раза в раз боится, что однажды выносливость подведет Акааши и он упадет обессиленный и все будет напрасно.

Акааши не падает.

А Куроо, если честно, даже понятия не имеет, что он наснимал за этот прокат, и получится очень глупо, если привычная тяга запечатлеть Акааши окажется слабее собственных переживаний за него, редакция уж точно не оценит.

Арену наполняют овации, возгласы, крики, аплодисменты и даже визги, мир вокруг взрывается от звуков и только сейчас он понимает, как страшно ему было все утро и весь этот прокат.

Мир становится размытым, и Куроо не сдерживается, делает глубокий вдох, но выходит всхлип.

– Эй, ты чего?.. – это Бокуто под боком, которому очень хотелось сейчас пошутить, играя бровями, мол, какой молодец, этот твой.  
Этот его Акааши падает на колени, а потом и вовсе лежит на льду, спрятав лицо в ладонях и дрожит. В иной ситуации Куроо непременно сказал бы, что такими темпами вместе с медалью можно и воспаление легких заработать, но Акааши встает, вытирая с лица слезы, и у Куроо все замирает от этого взгляда.

Потому что Акааши смотрит не на болельщиков и не на тренера. Куроо не глядя в камеру наводит фокус на Акааши и снимает несколько раз – возможно единственный трофей, который он увезет с собой на память с этого чемпионата.

– Ой, заткнись, а, – бормочет Куроо. – Не найдется носового платка?

***

Акааши побеждает.

В лице некоторых особо отбитых фанатов и пары совсем плохих газетенок это подается как провал Сакусы и предвзятое судейство, но в том, что он сорвал первый каскад, а потом не смог собраться и был деревянным всю программу, что отразилось в оценках за компоненты не в лучшую сторону, вины Акааши совершенно точно не было. 

Акааши, уж в этом Куроо уверен, недоволен такой победой, не ради этого он усложнял технический набор.

Куроо долго гипнотизирует взглядом телефон, но так и не решается написать и поздравить.

***

На церемонии награждения все идет хорошо, если не считать мрачного лица Сакусы, что определенно портит всю атмосферу, но по мнению Куроо, это волнует всех в последнюю очередь.

Потому что следом идут показательные выступления. Тренировки проходили без прессы и всем, включая Куроо, оставалось только гадать, каким же будет номер Акааши, о котором он обмолвился вчера во время интервью, но на все вопросы только многозначительно улыбался.

Весь день Куроо мучился от любопытства, как никогда еще – на гала Акааши был вместо десерта, выступая последним. Ожидание, подобно сжавшейся внутри пружине, отравляло жизнь и портило все удовольствие от просмотра чужих показательных, оставляя после себя лишь тысячи кадров.

Наконец, он появляется под оглушительные овации и, ради всего святого, кто позволил ему выйти в этом?

Вырез, несмотря на количество телесной ткани в качестве подкладки, кажется бесконечным, белая полупрозрачная ткань рубашки с множеством оборок и огромным количеством камней превращает его в эфемерное создание, а подчеркивающие задницу брюки вызывают у Куроо вовсе не слабость.

Акааши начинает двигаться и словарь Куроо сокращается до “как же охуенно, блядь!”.

Программа не представляла собой ничего исключительного технически. Технически это были весьма замысловатые дорожки шагов и спиралей, вращения в бильмане и пара простых, но высоких пролетных одинарных акселей, но пробирает от этого отнюдь не меньше.

Вот он отталкивает незримого собеседника и уходит во вращения, вот тянет руку так, словно Куроо совсем рядом и он может дотронуться до его щеки, чтобы потом проворчать: “Иди побрейся”.

Вот разгоняется и на всей скорости поразительно плавно падает на колени, но не откидывается на спину, скользя пальцами по льду, прячется в по-балетному скрещенных руках, вкладывая в это по-видимому травму и последующую за этим отчужденность.  
Музыка затихает, он остается на коленях совсем один, ищет незримого спутника и не находит.

Куроо хочет спрятаться, потом хочет просто закрыть себе глаза, а потом – закрыть глаза всем другим. Это слишком личное.

Акааши встает и вслед за ним начинается музыка. Безумная в своей энергичности дорожка, еще один аксель под музыкальный акцент, шпагат в воздухе, твизлы и вот оно.

В десяти метрах от него по ту сторону бортика Акааши, прижав к груди руки складывает ладони в замысловатую фигуру – сердце, догадывается Куроо – а затем тянет руки к нему, в сторону, где стоят все фотографы.

“I Can't Go On Without You” на всю арену.

Куроо хочет обнять его что есть силы, Куроо снимает его крупным планом.

Музыка затихает и тишина длиной всего в несколько секунд кажется Куроо такой же оглушительной, как и овации сразу после.

После окончания Куроо сбегает на улицу курить, а потом еще вечность и одну секунду стоит, глядя на сумеречное небо, так глубоко дыша, будто все это время не дышал.

***

Обоюдное молчание длится вечность.

На самом деле, вечность длится три дня, за которые Куроо успевает напиться со всей редакцией, просрать срок сдачи учебного проекта, положить на все, расслабиться и вспомнить, что Рождество стучится в дверь.

Рождество так Рождество, решает Куроо и сначала устраивает себе марафон праздничных фильмов, но потом не выдерживает и равно берется перебирать фотографии. 

За праздничную атмосферу отвечает подборка рождественской музыки и растворимый какао, для которого даже нашлись маршмеллоу – Куроо старается как может, он ради этого даже откопал свитер с оленями, в котором оказалось так уютно и тепло, что спать он будет тоже в нем.

Куроо так хорошо, что в какой-то момент он начинает подпевать “лет ис сноу, лет ит сноу, лет ит сноу”, забыв про свой неидеальный английский и не услышав звонок в дверь.

Звонок повторяется и Куроо не остается ничего иного, кроме как идти открывать дверь и верить в чудо.

Чудо случается – в дверь стучится вовсе не Рождество.

Акааши стоит, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и держит в руках коробку с рождественским белым тортом. Дожидается, когда Куроо открывает дверь и примирительно улыбается.

– Привет, – мягко говорит Акааши и, честное слово, он может больше ничего не говорить, этого достаточно.

Акааши обнимает его одной рукой, пытаясь удержать торт в другой, пока Куроо не выдерживает, ставит торт на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, целует в макушку и прижимает к себе.

Они молча стоят обнявшись минуту, две, десять.

Наконец, Акааши сдается:

– Ты вообще собираешься отпустить меня?

– Неа, – ухмыляется Куроо, обнимая еще крепче, и Акааши, наперекор собственным словам, только жмется ближе.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.

Акааши хмыкает в свитер Куроо, передергивая плечами и шурша курткой.

– Дай хоть куртку сниму.

Куроо отпускает его с неохотой, помогает повесить куртку, кидает на вешалку шапку и шарф, те самые, которые он отдал в прошлый раз, уносит торт на кухню, ставит чайник и напевает песни с особенным усердием.

Акааши идет следом, уделяя особое внимание стоящей у ноутбука чашке с какао, еще горячим. Искушение побеждает и Акааши тянется к ней.

– Не хочу тебя останавливать, но тебе разве можно? Это же сахар и куча калорий.

– Думаю, мы найдем способ сжечь калории, – довольно улыбается Акааши, и Куроо в этом видится доля лукавства.

– Значит торт ты тоже будешь? – заговорчески уточняет Куроо и ставит непозволительно близко к Акааши блюдце с тортом.

– Нет, – он стоически выдерживает испытание, получая взамен чашку заваренного генмайча.

Куроо тем временем не стесняется дегустировать, показательно жмурясь от восхищения.

– Превосходно пропеченный бисквит, пропитанный ромом, отличный крем из взбитых сливок и…

– Я сейчас всю клубнику съем, ее-то мне можно! – скалится Акааши, а Куроо даже в этом видит кокетство.

В итоге, коварнее все равно оказывается Акааши, потому что торт он не ест – “спаси меня от искушения, о Куроо-сан”– и только мягко смеется, когда после нескольких кусочков торта Куроо чувствует родство с тюленями и морскими котиками особенно остро.

Они молчат. Обмениваются взглядами “Потом поговорим обо всем?” – “Пожалуй, да”, – и сидят на маленьком диванчике, прижавшись друг к другу.

Музыкальная подборка заканчивается, они продолжают сидеть в тишине, пока Куроо не отпускает руку Акааши и не покидает кухню.

Возвращается с коробкой и ставит ее к его ногам.

– Это?..

– Фотографии, ага. Подумал, они должны быть у тебя, – вздыхает и нерешительно смотрит в глаза. – В любом случае.

Акааши, кажется, понимает, о чем он, поэтому отставляет чашку с чаем подальше, открывает коробку и медленно рассматривает снимки, один за другим.

В одни Акааши долго всматривается, в другие всматривается и тянется к Куроо, чтобы показать их, но потом вспоминает, что он же это запечатлел, поэтому просто смотрит на Куроо, пока не переходит к следующим кадрам.

В этих снимках все. Каждый взлет и каждое падение, каждая медаль и то, какой ценой она была достигнута. Каждая надежда, каждая причиняющая боль мысль и каждое сомнение. А еще...

В этих снимках не два месяца жизни Кейджи, но весь он сам.

Такой, каким его видит Куроо.

– Я правда такой? – нарушает тишину Акааши и тянется, разминая мышцы.

Куроо, до этого момента наблюдавший за реакцией привычно-обыденно через призму камеры, реагирует не сразу.

– Какой?

Акааши молчит, так и не найдя слов, тихо перекладывая фотографии с колен на диван и медленно, почти сонно, подходит к Куроо, утыкается носом куда-то в изгиб шеи, и остается так.

– Тогда может скажешь, чего же в них так много? – он замолкает, решая, как бы лучше объяснить, но Акааши его понимает.

– Любви, – поцелуй в скулу. – В них много любви.


End file.
